theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Season Four
} Season Four } Season Information Chapter The Ascendance of Primordial Contingencies Aired May 26, 2051--August 11, 2051 Episodes 12 Premiere Resurgence of the Empress Finale Consolidation of the Queens Slogan The Year of Renaissance The Immortal Chronicles wiki team makes every effort to maintain professional courtesy and provide sources of information for upcoming episodes. However, anyone can edit the The Immortal Chronicles Wiki. As a result, it is not an accurate spoiler source and should not be cited as such. The Fourth Season of The Immortal Chronicles began airing within the United States on Friday, May 26, 2051. Based on the reclaimed numeration invoked from the productive ascension of the original congregation of immortals whom has been desiccated for nearly two decades comes the ignition and formidable introduction of the daughter whom is the lineage and gregarious heir of the original vampire whom has arrived within the underlying perennials of the supernatural dominion liberated among the substantial inclination of the French Quarter whom is currently under the sovereign reign of the original tribrid whom has subjugated each horrendous factions that are negated to be recognized and acknowledged within the enumerated coordination based on neglected and atrocious consumption due to the terrains. The series is a spin-off from the original and concluded television fulmination "The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals" which aired on HBO Network. Season Summary The Immortal Chronicles: Season Four is an upcoming season based on the original and primordial culmination created through founder and executive producer Cameron Henderson. This apocalyptic season will be based on eighteen years following the descending recognition of the original congregation of immortals. In regards to the horrendous and malicious activities that has followed since the abolition of internal ramifications, Kira is the most imminent and predominant figure whom has claimed the sovereign empire of the French Quarter since the erroneous and vindicating eradication of her father, Carlos. During the subliminal interims of oscillation and deprived accumulations while the original aggregations has slumbered throughout the decades, the immense gratification of Gwendoline has remained secluded through the assistance of Alissa whom has acquired the promise established to the original vampire and her supernatural creator. Given the impervious circumstances which has eluded the belligerent termination and escalated manifestations, the unborn child of Gwendoline and Eric has become matured through interims of historical analogies and imperative lessons taught and distributed through her sister as this benevolent and ferocious child has become illuminated as the daughter of Eric Knight whom is acclaimed to be recognized and enumerated as Tauriel Knight. In Season Four, it is reprimanded and learned that Kira has become liberated as the most facilitated and rigorous sovereign New Orleans has witnessed since the gregarious intimidation of her father. Under oscillated and deprived circumstances, Tauriel recognizes the initiative of eradicating Kira in order to seclude the termination of awakening her lineage of original immortals. Prior to succumbing towards nefarious and detrimental objectives, Tauriel has acquired predilection that it would become alluded to formidable and segregated recommendations prior to liberating her kindred which is specified as becoming selected within the internal faction of Kira whom are considered to be essential manifestations of supernatural entities that are trusted and distributed opulent recognition based on everlasting honor and dedication. As the immortal and revolutionary tension begins to ascend within the dominant and formidable territory of New Orleans, Tauriel has the pertinent and reclaimed objective to avenge the kindred whom is referenced as the original congregation of immortals whom are belligerent under the formalities of the original tribrid that has disdained the numerical consolidation of infiltrated ramifications whom are given the analogies which are destined through the incipience of liable contingencies due to the impending and upcoming oscillation which has consolidated the terrain of fulminated transgressions that are based on simplified terminals. Without the cognizance and acclamation of dissipating transgressions, the impending and horrendous ascendancy of another primordial and supernatural entity will percolate the depths of abhorrent acquisition that comprises of the boundaries provided through the gregarious simplification that has admiration and transcribed illumination whom is able to eradicate the entire inclination of pacification and formulated reconciliation established. Chapters *Chapter Four: (The Ascendance of Primordial Contingencies) Given the erroneous stimulation which has become the primary and secondary illumination that could begin to acknowledge the understandings whom are numerical towards the determined orchestration has tried to reclaim the fortunate accumulation that could negate to penetrate the inevitable formulations whom the balance of nature has delivered within the contingency reformation. Aligned with the transcending culmination that has been the inverted termination two decades prior whom could deliver the suffrage of innate decimation through hope in order to conceive the vindicated accumulation upon the intricacies of stimulated perennials as the original tribrid has tried to eliminate the malfunctioned consolidation which is based on the tragic eradication of exigencies and oscillated forms due to the clinical zeal. As the vigorous and nefarious inclinations have begun to sustain the imminent messenger whom has been prophesized to eradicate the prominent distinction of the supernatural dominion could begin to neglect the essential objective provided through erroneous formations given the absolution of terminal oscillation whom could manipulate the intriguing liberation of formidable complexities that could conclude the inception of percolated retention. *The primary antagonist of this specific chapter is Kira and Maya; whom has begun to numerate the apprehended desolation of terminal liberation given the beneficial culmination which is beginning the horrendous tribulation from the exigencies that has been orchestrated several millenniums prior whom were primarily located the reclaimed and exceptional greivances through the infrastructure of liberal vexation and diabolical escalations which is becoming ruminated with desolated accumulations. Main Cast Lucy Hale as Kira Kiernan Shipka as Tauriel Justine Lattimore as Alissa Sterling Davis as Maya Michelle Gomez as Racia Tati Gabrielle as Talin Samantha Redford as Kai Faith Blagrove as Lynn Katherine Waterston as Ava Jenn Murray as Farrah Dominique Tipper as Zafirah Supporting Cast Andrea Paduraru as Lake Myoshi Wittman as Sloan Victoria Yeates as Malin Olivia Popica as Valiana Claudius Peters as Cade William Regbo as Declan Joshua Shea as Emery Hugh Quarshie as Alec Brontis Jacobsen as Isaiah Keith Chanter as Wyatt Christopher Birks as Gabriel Mustafa Kama as Jaxon Ishola Akanni as Adonis Marco Cobb as Hudson Tahir Burhan as Niles Special Guest Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Lenora Hastings as Gwendoline Camilla Belle as Nailah Justine Lattimore as Alissa Alicia Wright as Thea Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Bria Stone as Erin Bennett Zendaya as Jane Martinez Cassie as Evelyn Martinez Ashley Thornton as Kristina BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Harrison Knight as Carlos Aleera Smith as Clarissa Grace Gealey as Laila Omar Brown as Vincent Sydni Watson as Camille Tyrekas Lang as Michael KeKe Hunter as Ariana Brandon T. Jackson as André Mustafa Shakir as Casian Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Films